The Jester and the Rose
by TheBlackCatCrossing
Summary: Yes, Harley Quinn was a pain in the rear, but she had her uses. HarleyxIvy. Femmeslash. R/R. Adult situations. ONE SHOT. Complete.


Author's note: I was inspired by my friend Roguecatwoman's banner on her livejournal profile. She participated in livejournal's DCU Femmeslash porn battle and while I was toying with the idea, I didn't want to feel committed to a project as I like my writing to be a little long. I missed the boat and I am kicking myself, but in response, I decided to do something different. I have done slash, hetfic but I have yet to breach the final frontier! I have another girl girl couple that I wanted to write but for now, I wanted to share this little piece. Enjoy the show. I am just taking a break from my other tale and I wanted to breathe and flex my creative muscles.

Servis!

Synopsis: Pamela Isley reflects on her friend, Harleen Quinzelle.

Pairing: Harley and Ivy

Rating: M or R for nudity. Femmeslash! That means girl on girl!! Smut!

Feedback: Of course

Disclaimer: I do not own, so don't sue. I have seen some really spicy sex scenes here, so I decided to take the plunge and write a smutfic for once. I wanted to do something different. I have read graphic rape stories and I have seen sex in fics that ended in orgasm here, so I should hope this does not break the TOS rules. Remember, if you are under age and are caught reading this, which is YOUR responsibility. If you have any questions concerning the fic or anything at all, feel free to email me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

True to the cliché', Pamela Isley was a fiery red head. There were a lot of things that tried the patience of mother nature's agent on Earth such as using the Save The Earth slogans as a tool to bolster political campaigns or using pagan holidays such as Christmas to cut down beautiful redwoods just for the sake of some stupid holiday once a year. In the former's case, it boiled her broccoli because although they had their hearts in the right place their ingrate and sycophant gestures towards anything green was as temporary as electronic pets, the Cesar haircut and gaucho pants. They cared more about that OTHER kind of green, the kind that reaped and raped Earth's natural resources just to build a new apartment complex or any settlement for hominids. She spat in fury.

She turned over to the side. The room was getting too warm and it was proving too difficult to get to sleep. With a full head and an empty heart that lacked compassion, save for one person, Pamela found it trying to not think about how she wanted to wring the neck of the superintendant who wanted to debate Gotham's Green Peace president, Rich Allman. Superintendant Bryce 

Marconi made Pamela's chlorophyll blood boil not just because he wanted to break down the fields of Bristol Hills for the sake of building Shady Gardens Apartment complex, but because Robinson Park, one of her last sanctuaries was high on her list. If only that bastard saw what a good mother she was too those children when the quake struck and the government went knees up with funds and had to close off the entire place.

Pamela turned to her side, sighing deeply. Dawn was a few hours away and she wanted some beauty sleep. She hugged the sheets close to her breasts. She tried not to shift to strongly as she did not want to wake up her roommate, Harley Quinn. It was the nth time she got kicked out of that psychotic clown's place and she needed to crash and being the good friend slash raging feminist, Pamela could not turn her away. There were a few things that brought a small bit of empathy in Pamela's psyche that could be shared with another human being. That was Harley. Her friend, confidante and lover.

Pamela let out a small chuckle when she felt the clown girl who slept behind her and was sans makeup and any form of sleepwear curl up behind her and reached around her waist with her arm. Harley hugged Ivy close like she was some sort of big green teddy bear and muttered something that made the green skinned woman smile. They reminded her of a baby cooing or a Venus fly trap taking its first meal. Harley's hand groped and grabbed for a firm lever and settled for Red's right breast. Harley proceeded with her jaunts and added a leg over Pamela's bare hip. Harley moaned to herself when she felt her friends fiery locks breach her nose. She savored the scent that invaded her nostrils. It smelled like roses and snapdragons. Pamela let out a low chuckle. She was hardly bothered when she felt the clown girl move in closer and take possession of her. In fact, it was she who had to do the work to get Harley, interested, so to speak. She pledged to the female jester that she would make her happy, more so than that pathetic psychopath could ever. It wasn't that difficult as Harley was precocious and she normally settled for letting someone else take the reins to guide her. Truth be told, underneath all that goofy makeup and torn and tattered jester clothing, Harley was a very lovely girl that bespoke American beauty with a touch of girl next door. It wasn't so much as the golden tresses or the sky blue eyes that seduced her. It was her innocence and her childish nature that Pamela had the urge to nurture and care for. The heat from Harley's body was too much and Pam sought to relieve herself by freeing them from the sheets. Their exposed bodies glistened with their sweat. Pamela smiled to herself when she felt her friend's cleavage brush up against her back. The feeling was welcomed with sensations that began at the pit of her stomach to between her thighs.

It wasn't the first time that these two had engaged in nocturnal playtime. She recalled the first time she had successfully seduced Harley Quinn and for a moment, she thought she had won her pawn and made her forget about that bastard of a clown. It was slow, it started out with a small kiss on the lips that grew slowly into a full on exchange of lust. Pamela knew that Harley was sampling this new phenomenon, but she did not care. As long as she was there to help 'guide' her, the Vixen of Vines did not care if it lasted millennia. She finally had Harley Quinn in her 

arms and in her possession. Her curves were soft and her bottom was supple like a baby's when she ran a hand over it. At times, she did feel frisky and spanked that firm ass. Harley was the playful type so she figured it would go unnoticed.

Pamela then continues by running her lips down Harley's jaw line and down her neck. She smiled a devilish grin when she heard and felt the blonde shudder. Pamela held fast and firmed her grip on Harley's back and pressed her closer. Harley reciprocated by running her small hands in between her friend's red locks, petting them like a cat. Harley felt the fire within her stomach and moaned in delight when she felt her friend run tender kisses down her skin, barely noticing and feeling the red nails which tugged at the pink strap of her negligee.

"Red, wow" she whispered, but not in the high pitched tone one would associate with the lovable goofball she was. It was slow and inviting, deep and sensuous, like a woman's. Pamela let out a low chortle as she felt the blonde's body melt in her hands like putty. Harley pressed her chest against her friend's, begging to be cuddled and caressed. Pamela's hands ran up and down Harley's thighs and tugged at the soft pink panties which stood in the way. Harley pressed her hips hungrily at the older woman's.

God, did that clown every pay even the minutest attention to her? Pamela thought as she savored more rabid kisses from her friend. It was then that Pam decided to be adventurous and now that her patience was wearing thin, she proceeded to take hold of the lacey pink straps and pulled them down those delicate shoulders. Harley breathed at a quickened pace as she saw her friend undress her and finally got the garment past her shoulders and down her stomach. Pamela proceeded to fondle those ample breasts with her hands, tending to them in a gentle manner. The nipples were pink and stood erect as she thumbed them, they begged for her touch. Harley arched her back forwards, she begged for more of those delicious touches that made her thighs quiver with desire.

Pamela Isley's heart quickened in pace as she felt overwhelming sensations grace her judgment and decided to give in. Part of her felt like she was taking advantage of this poor girl's innocence and yet, it did feel delectably gratifying. But then she remembered that this was no little girl, but this was a woman about to cross a bridge. It was another form of rite of passage and she was there to provide the leverage. Harley Quinn squeezing and stroking of her breasts further confirmed that this is what she wanted. The redhead decided to be adventurous and ran a few more pecks down Harley's neckline before running her tongue down her chest and in between her breasts to finally reaching her stomach, supporting herself on her knees. Harley petted the mass of red hair that barely traced her taut, writhing body. Pamela ran a wet tongue alongside Harley's stomach in slow strokes. Her skin was soft and tender, she moaned as she savored the taste of the other female's body. Harley spread her thighs a bit further and surged her hips forward to greet the red head's. Pamela smiled triumphantly when she saw that her friend was weak on the knees. She had the ace in the hole, so to speak. Pamela ran her palms up and down 

Harley's thighs which she held firmly to keep her in place. As she did, she tugged at the cotton panties and pulled them down. Harley gasped in delight.

"Red! Please!" Harley moaned. Pamela Isley licked her lips and smiled deviously as she tugged down those pesky undergarments.

"Red! Red!"Harley's concerned voice overwrought her mind. "Red! Hello!"

Pamela's eyes snapped open. They were still in the room and it was still dark out. The blanket was still cocooning them together. Harley nuzzled her from behind.

"Red? Anybody home?" Harley said with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah?" Ivy said in an annoyed fashion.

"Sorry, you were dreaming…?" Harley cocked her head sideways to get a better glimpse of her friend.

"Yeah," Poison Ivy said annoyingly.

"Sorry. What was it about?" Harley chirped.

"Just….nothing," Pam said in a tired, and disappointed, voice. She reached over with her hand and added more pressure to the pillow to hide the gloomy look that graced her face.

"You want me to make ya feel better?" Harley said in a cheerful manner while trying to keep her voice low.

"Ugh," Pamela said with a yawn. "It's okay dear. Get some sleep…." Pamela said in a muddled voice.

"No, I'm serious!" Harley yelped and asserted herself in a surprising manner by getting up, stretching herself up and over her friend. Pamela's emerald colored eyes widened in fascination and surprised. Harley straddled Poison Ivy on her hips. Supporting herself on her haunches, Harley leaned over and petted Poison Ivy's red hair.

"Is that betta'?" Harley said playfully as she looked down at her friend.

"Where did you learn that?" Pamela said with a smile. She ran her hands up and down Harley's bare back and hips.

"I only learn from the best," Harley said suggestively before she leaned in and pressed her pink lips to Poison Ivy's scarlet ones. Ivy welcomed the sudden expression by holding Harley close as she stretched her body over in a comfortable manner and lay on top of red. Their breasts were pressed against each other's. Ivy continued petting the blonde's soft back.

"You're a quick learner, grass hopper," Ivy said in a suggestive manner.

"Just one thing, Red," Harley said sheepishly as she traced a finger up and down Ivy's bare stomach.

"Yeah?" Ivy said breathlessly.

"Don't make cabbage and broccoli for dinner any more".

_Whew! I hope you enjoyed that. It was my first attempt at femmeslash. Please let me know what you think! I had an epiphany as I was writing this. This COULD take place in the same universe as my story One More Chance. I thought it was a good chance to explore Harley and Ivy outside of the material. Take it as you will. If you have read my other story, I hope this one shot here enriched your experience. Hugs and kisses JCS!_


End file.
